The Other Legend Of Satoru
by Susanoo720
Summary: Earth. Fire. Air. Water. While Avatar Korra, has her adventures, there is another that fights with more than one element. For as long as any could remember, Those in one family could bend both water and earth. Though they hid during the Hundred Year War and have only recently resurfaced, Satoru is sent to Republic City to face the Triads, and she will take them down.
1. Book One: Water Episode One: Beginnings

When Avatar Aang passed away, many parents claimed their child was the new Avatar. Many were found to be lying, whether the child was in on it or not.

One child was a firebender, using heat to move winds. One was a waterbender, moving vapour in the air to create tornadoes. And one was the strangest case of all. The strongest of these children were taken to the North Pole to serve as training partners for the new Avatar, Avatar Korra, but this is not her story.

This is the legend of Satoru Satoshi.

\- INTRO -

A blast of water flew through the air at the woman wearing red protective gear, and she dodged it with a spinning jump, her legs moving to take the water and throw it back at the man in similar gear that threw it. It splashed him, he blocked, but the water pressure sent him flying.

Three firebenders shot fire at her, and she blocked with a shield made of water, steam flying up. She threw the steam at them, then used the steam as cover to make a water whip, grabbing one firebender and throwing him into the other two.

A waterbender threw a hundred tiny and sharp blades of ice at her while moving a sphere of water around himself, but she moved her arms around to swing the ice around her, turn it into water, and throw it back around at him hard enough to break his water ball and knock him down.

An earthbender in red protective gear stomped on the ground to bring up a big rock, bigger than he was, and he punched it forward, right at the woman.

She stamped like an earthbender and pushed it angrily with both hands, stopping it in the air, and then she moved her hands in front of her with her elbows out, making the rock a smaller and tougher ball. She punched it back at its thrower like a bullet, and it hit the guy hard enough to send him flying away through a temple wall.

The last attacker was a sneaky waterbender that wasn't supposed to be part of her training, he came at her from the back with a water whip ready to attack, but she heard him and stamped the ground. An earth column hit him between the legs, which made the elders watching "Oooh" in sympathy. But then the column kept rising and sent him flying into the air screaming.

His water fell, and when she moved her hands up, it became his water, and turned into a big sphere of a thousand tiny ice needles around her, and she could hurt any of the attackers with them at a moment's notice.

"Enough." Said an old man, one of the sages. Someone hit a gong. "Satoru, you have done well."

"Have I mastered Earthbending and Waterbending yet?" Satoru asked happily, taking off her helmet, showing off her blue eyes and swinging her blonde hair with a dyed-red streak in the middle that went down her hair's middle and the back of her hair like a skunkdog's stripe.

"'Mastered' is a strong word. You've grasped the basics, and your power is impressive... But you lack control."

They heard the guy scream as he landed, and Satoru melted her water and sent up a ball of water to swallow him up, and bring him down slowly as he struggled to breathe, slowing him down and letting him fall to the ground where he gasped like a fish.

"Did you see that? Control. That was a perfectly controlled landing." Satoru decided.

They looked down at the gasping guy.

"Good thing you were wearing your armour, huh?" She asked nervously.

He made a sad squeaking noise.

"Woah, are you ok?" Satoru asked, very concerned.

A sage sighed. "Take him to a healer."

"Wait, can't I heal you?" She asked.

He shook his head and made scared squeaking noises as he was dragged off to the healer's tent.

"You know your healing was never... exactly..." Katara began to say.

"Not embarassingly terrible." A waterbender she'd defeated said, getting back up. She stamped and punched back at him, and sent a big rock into his chest, knocking him down.

"Hey, I can heal myself just fine!" Satoru yelled at him.

"Satoru... do you realize how many people you've injured in your training?" A sage asked. "Yesterday, Korra had to skip practice, because all of her scheduled training partners were in the healer's tent for the next week."

"I can't help it! You know how much chi I have!" Satoru protested. "I try and lift a tiny rock, and I pull up that and the big piece of earth it's on! I try and fill a bottle, and I end up bursting it from the inside. All this training's helped a little, but... my family's always had problems with this."

"It is clear that your violent ways won't be helped here." The sage on the left said solemnly, the one that didn't really like her at all. "Therefore, we have decided to put your... unique... abilities... to good use."

"I can be a pro bender?" Satoru asked hopefully.

"What? No!" The sage yelled. "We hear troubling news from our friends in Air Temple Island, regarding the Triads. One of them recently robbed the Island, and stole some of Tenzin's favourite pottery! You are to go to Republic City and help the local police to defeat these barbarians."

"Plates? Really?" Satoru asked sarcastically. "I'm recovering pottery now?"

"No, they've probably been sold off. But if they can get in and steal pottery-"

"The most vital thing a Bender can own!" Satoru fake-gasped mockingly.

"Then they can also break in and kidnap his children and hold them to ransom. Or simply kill them, just to say they did." The sage finished, glaring at her.

"...And now I feel stupid." Satoru said quietly.

" You are to go... and put a stop to these Triads." Katara decided. And then she glanced at the sage that didn't like Satoru. "In whichever way you want."

"So I get to be as violent as I want?" Satoru asked hopefully.

All four sages plus Katara moved one eyebrow up at the same time.

"Woah, that came out wrong!" Satoru laughed. "I meant, I don't have to hold back?"

"Not even a little." The sage that didn't like her said with a tiny smile that was completely fake.

"Woohoo!" Satoru said happily, punching the ground and making the earth she was standing on fly up like a firework, away from them. The rock soared over the horizon, and when it was over the sea, she bended water up to her to serve as wings as she let the rock fall down, flapping her water wings and arms at the same time.

They heard the rock crash in the water, and saw an endangered whaledolphin body float to the surface, because it had been killed by that rock.

"Good riddance. The sage that didn't like Satoru decided.

"Did we tell her where Republic City is? Or which of the Triads broke in to Tenzin's home?" Katara realized.

"It's better this way." The sage that didn't like Satoru decided.

"Did you really have to make up that story about Tenzin's pottery?" Katara asked.

"And miss out on seeing her like that? I had to tell her that." The sage laughed.

"When you get to our age, you need laughs." The sage next to him said.

"I'm five years older than all of you." Katara said angrily.


	2. Beginnings: Part 2

The docks of Republic City were big and beautiful, with a lot of boats. One boat, however, looked extremely suspicious, with people carrying big boxes away from it. "Hurry up! We don't have long before-" Their boss yelled, A Water Tribe man with brown hair wearing blue clothes.

Water splashed down upon all of them. "-What?" He asked, looking up.

And then a girl landed and kicked him in the face, water splashing onto them both to make a water ball that slowed their fall.

The water ball exploded. "New record!" Satoru yelled, using the exploding water as ice to slice open the boxes while the workers dropped them in surprise, then she moved the ice to catch their legs and form icecubes around their legs and bodies that kept them stuck to the floor. "I just flew in from the South Pole, and boy, are my arms tired! Now, show me those..."

Fish spilled out of the boxes. Big, stupid fish.

"Fish?" She asked in surprise.

The man she'd landed on groaned. "No..."

"No way!" Satoru said, running off him and over to the fish, stepping on his face accidentally, searching through the fish. "There has to be- OH MY GOODNESS!"

Hidden by the fish, she found drugs. "Drugs!" She yelled, picking one up and throwing them at the boss. "What do these ones do? Amplify your chi? Make you see spirits? Make you stronger?"

"Uh... No, they just make you feel good."

"They're not even proper ones?" She asked angrily. She took water from the ocean and dunked the massive water whip on him, freezing him onto the docks in a huge iceberg. Then she melted the part covering his head, letting him breathe and see light. She didn't want to kill this guy.

Satoru folded her arms and looked around at the other ships, which were just passenger ships. "I'm here to beat the Triads!" She declared. "And I'm going to-"

She had an idea. She went over to the frozen block and pulled him out, then froze him in a smaller iceberg, only his head unfrozen, but the ice was creeping up slowly. "Who do you work for?!"

"I'll never talk!" He yelled back at her.

She moved her hand up, and the ice grew up the back of his head, freezing his hair and starting to pull his head so far his neck felt like it was going to snap. "Who do you work for?!" Satoru shouted, and he started to get scared.

"I can't tell you, they'll kill my family!" He yelled, terrified.

She moved like an earthbender and threw the frozen man into the air, higher than she'd thrown the rock earlier. It kept on rising and rising until his screams faded away, and then the screams faded in when the frozen man fell back down toward the ground, head-first, screaming and crying. Just before the frozen man fell, Satoru stopped him, then pulled him to her, so they saw eye to eye.

"Tell me, or I'll kill them myself!" Satoru shouted, bending water into her hand and making a big knife, then threatening him with it by putting it right up to his face, under his left eye. "Do you want your eyeless, toothless, gutless corpse to be the last thing your kids and wife see before I do the same to them?" She asked.

"IT'S THE TRIPLE THREATS! IT'S THE TRIPLE THRE-HE-HE-HETS!" He sobbed.

"Yes!" Satoru yelled, breaking the knife in her hand and letting the ice around the frozen man melt. He fell to the ground, sobbing weakly. "...Hey, who are the Triple Threats?"

"They work out the back of a restaurant near Central City Station!" He yelled. "They run protection rackets and fix Pro Bending matches, they're the only bending gang that have members from all three elements!"

"All four elements." Satoru corrected.

"No airbender helps the triads!" He yelled.

She bended water into her hand and made a knife again. "Tell me where I can find Central City Station." She demanded, aiming it at his heart.

"That way, near the middle of the city!" He said, pointing.

Satoru began to walk away.

"Wait! You can't leave me like this, the Triads will kill us!" He yelled. "All of us, and our families! We didn't want this life, but the Triads-"

"You have a boat, don't you?" Satoru asked, pointing at the boat they were taking fish and drugs from. "If this town sucks so bad, why not just leave?"

"It's just a fishing boat, it can't go too far from shore!" He yelled.

"Say no more." Satoru said, and began to waterbend. She made a massive warboat, with a dragon on the bow and fifty attached oars, but instead of a dragon's head, it had her head and upper body on it, and she was smiling, both hands giving thumbs-up. "This will get you anywhere in the world you want. Try the South Pole, the seafood's great over there. Just tell them Satoru Satoshi sent you!"

"Thank you!" He shouted, getting on his knees and bowing to her, then running off to help break the ice keeping the other workers trapped. Satoru melted the ice for him, and they ran to the new boat, ready to sail away.

And then metal strings pierced the boat, keeping it stuck.

More metal strings came towards the workers, catching them and pulling them back.

Satoru turned around, and saw people in grey metal armour shoot those metal strings, catching the workers and putting handcuffs on them. And at the center, there was a woman with grey hair, a very stern and scary-looking woman. It was Lin Beifong, and she went straight for Satoru.


	3. Chapter 3

"Satoru Satoshi." Lin Beifong said to Satoru as she sat handcuffed in the interview cell, her body covered in a big rock, Lin's face showing how much she didn't like this new girl.

"Person I don't know." Satoru said in the same tone, making the same face up at the older woman walking around her.

"You uncovered a drug operation we knew nothing about. None of our detectives, not even our informants, had even the slightest idea the Triple Threat Triads were trafficing drugs into this town." Lin said.

"And that's because I rule." Satoru said proudly.

"That's what you'd like me to believe. You just came here, and happened to find drugs. Do you know why we were all there?"

"You heard me fighting?"

"We saw someone flying into town using a technique that hadn't been seen in hundreds of years. Only the Avatar had been able to use that technique and make his water wings big enough to support his body's weight, and you're no Avatar. Who taught you that move?"

"I didn't get taught by the Avatar or anything cool like that, I just came up with that technique myself." Satoru admitted.

"You came up with that move?" Lin asked skeptically.

"Yeah! I looked at how animals with wings flied, and I heard story about Avatar Aang's glider, and I decided I'd try it. So I made wings, and kept trying and making bigger wings until I could fly with them. I landed on snow a lot, but I got it eventually."

"Isn't Satoru a boy's name?" Lin asked.

"My family wanted a boy. They got me, and I learned the elem-ent of water... faster than my father and his father ever did." Satoru asked, glad she didn't spill how she was also an earthbender. She hadn't used any earthbending so far in that town, and she wanted to keep it a secret.

"Why'd they want a boy?" Lin asked. "What are they, Water Tribe?"

"Yeah. But they got over it when they saw how cool I am. And now that you've seen how cool I am, you'll let me go, riiiight?"

"There's another reason we came to get you." Lin said, putting a letter on the table. It had a blue ribbon and the Water Tribe seal on it, but it had been read and the seal was broken.

Satoru gasped, a huge, massive gasp of utter shock. And then she sarcastically said "You know I can't read this, right?"

Lin flinched, as if she'd heard that joke a million times before. "Yes, Mom, I know-" She said, and then got mad. "I mean, Satoru." She opened the letter up. "Attention, Republic City's Chief of Police. A dangerous and unstable waterbender is headed your way, responsible for nearly killing eighty people, four hundred lacerations, and too many broken bones to count. We have done our best to train her to harness her strength, but she's hurt too many people under the guise of training in her element. She stole sacred spirit water to enhance her chi to levels never before seen. Arrest her the first chance you get, and transfer her to a psychiatric facility. She has connections to the Triads, though she will likely claim she wants to fight them for no adequately explained reason. They will attempt to break her out if this is made public. And be prepared for anything, because she's more violent and powerful than anything we have ever seen. Her name is Satoru Satoshi, her hair is blonde with a red dyed stripe, and she was last seen wearing water tribe clothes."

"What?" Satoru asked angrily. "Who sent that, one of the island's sages? Was it Kokoro? That jerk always hated me."

"Possibly. It's an anonymous tip. But here's the thing... Your violence? Threatening to kill a worker to get information out of him? It fits the profile."

"I was kidding! I wasn't REALLY going to kill him or anything! I just wanted to find out where the Triads were. So I could take them down!"

"What about those people you hurt?" Lin asked, slamming the paper.

"It was training! I was training to be the Avatar's sparring partner, like all the other strong kids whose parents thought they'd given birth to the next Avatar! And their wounds were always healed, and I never hurt any of them on purpose!"

"And you came all the way from the South Pole to take out criminals only the locals know about?"

"Yeah! And I didn't steal any spirit water, I'm just naturally this strong!"

"Strong enough to do things only the Avatar in the Avatar State is supposed to be able to do?"

"Who cares if I'm not the Avatar?!" Satoru snapped, it looked like she touched a nerve. "This is who I am!"

"Well, THIS is who I am. In this city, you can't go around busting Triads if you're not a Cop. You can't interrogate someone if you're not-"

"TENZIN!" Satoru yelled, getting an idea.

"Tenzin doesn't interrogate people." Lin said.

"No, ask Tenzin! I was sent here because the Triads broke into his house and stole some pottery, and next time, they might kidnap some of his kids!"

"Really? Because Tenzin didn't report any robberies." Lin declared.

"No, that... that can't be true. I was sent here to help people." Satoru said, starting to realize she'd been betrayed.

Satoru lowered her head, hair covering her eyes. She thought. And then, she raised her head, and looked at Lin.

"Can I get a glass of water?" Satoru asked.

"No." Lin said sternly.

"Are you sure?" Satoru asked dangerously. This will be much easier on you if you give me a glass of water. You get to walk out of here with your pride intact."

Lin laughed. "If you try anything, you WON'T walk out of here AT ALL." She threatened. "Also, YOU'RE IN A GIANT ROCK. You can't move, you can't bend, there isn't anything you can do. All your fancy spirit water enhanced chi means diddly squat!"

"You really think that, don't you?" Satoru asked, giggling a little. Her voice was so calm, and creepy. "That expression on your face... you're so certain that there's nothing I can do... that's the expression of someone about to make a really poor life decision. I hurt so many people accidentally... Who knows what I could do when I'm trying to do just that? Last chance. I want a glass of water."

Lin glared at Satoru, ready to fight. "Do your worst."

Satoru closed her eyes.

On the other side of the one-way glass, all of the police in the building were gathered, watching the fight.

Satoru giggled.

Many policemen pressed their faces up against the window.

Lin clenched her fist, and got into an earthbending stance.

"Laser beams, go!" Satoru yelled, glaring at her foe, moving her eyes around separately.

...Nothing happened.

"I'm shooting you with my invisible chi lasers!" Satoru shouted. "Let me out now, or I'll cut off your head, and then I'll punch it!"

The cops on the other side of the glass either sighed or laughed.

"You are one messed-up kid." Lin said in disgust, walking away.

"I'M NOT A KID!" Satoru shouted, and Lin slammed the door closed behind her.

"What are you all doing here? Get back to work!" Lin shouted so loudly Satoru could hear her, even though she was in a metal room with no water or earth anywhere. Well, except for the big rock she was trapped in. They didn't have enough metal to cover a prisoner's entire body, and they weren't taking any chances.

Satoru waited until they'd all left, except for the two on guard duty. She smiled, and began to do something she'd always wondered if she could do.

First, she began to wet herself, a damp spot appearing in the rock she was stuck in, the liquid leaking out of the bottom when she poked her tongue out and moved it down, waterbending her pee. When it had left her rock and made a pretty big puddle on the ground, she moved her tongue up, and quickly spun it around the metal loop that kept her handcuffs stuck to the table. That broke quickly, and she used the spinning water blade to erode the rock around her arms. When she could move them, she pushed out and shattered the rock, and the policemen started to enter. The first one to go inside got a pee ball to the face, and while he was distracted and in the way of the second, he got a big chunk of rock turned into a tiny chunk and shot at his chest, breaking ribs and knocking him out, and his body crushed the second guard, behind him. Satoru took the pee and made it into a knife, then made more broken rocks into tiny compact rocks. She made those swirl around her, and got ready to go outside.

Fire shot at her, but she blocked it with her pee dagger, terrible-smelling mist rising from it, which she threw at the policemen. They coughed in disgust, and she turned the pee dagger into a mist and threw it at them, like tear gas. When they'd all fallen to the ground, she made a path through the mist and ran through it, breaking a hole in the wall with a rock and escaping, using a rock to jump again and land on the ground safely.

"Stop!" Lin Beifong yelled, shooting a metal cable at her. Satoru dodged, but Lin flew toward the cable and got ready to shoot another. But her cables made her predictable, and when Satoru threw three rocks too compact to block, Lin dodged them along the way to the ground, only to land face-first in a pee-bubble that came from behind and froze her upper body up. Satoru earthbended more earth to catch her foe's legs as Lin prepared to stamp the ground, then she encased her in a rock she made compact and super-dense.

"I don't care who you are, I came here to take out the Triads!" Satoru yelled, and ran away with four dense compact rocks left.

Lin, who had read Satoru's lips, could barely move anything... with a great deal of effort, she moved her eyebrows, to show how angry she was at Satoru.


End file.
